The Hardest Thing
by wolf guardian of light
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were meant to be together...Forever. Alternative ending to Homecoming. Oneshot


Wolf

Obviously I don't own American Dragon, cos If I did, then Rose wouldn't have lost her memory... Entirely in Rose's Point of View. And the song wasn't planned. I listen to youtube music when I write and this came up... I had to include it. Hero by Mariah Carey. It fits perfectly.

TALON

/Holding tissue, fighting back more tears/  
DAMN YOU DISNEY! You HAD to break his heart...

NIGHTSHADE

For once, I agree with the lizard...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt his hand brush mine, the softness of his skin contrasting to the roughness of his scales I had felt before. This was a familiar sight. It was an almost mirror image of how we first met, all those months ago.  
"Hey there." He was obviously testing me, seeing if I had any memory of my previous life. How could I respond? Why couldn't I respond the way I wanted? Instead I just quipped a "Hey yourself." As If I didn▓t know him. As if I had never loved him.

We talked. I kept my face carefully neutral as he asked me If I would see him again. I think he knows. He made that wish to save my life. And to re-unite me with a family I never knew I had until a few weeks ago. He's given me back my life. How could I be sad?

Because it would mean never being with him again. Never to feel his scales again, his warm fiery breath on my skin. Never to soar through the skies in his arms again, never to feel his lips pressed against mine again.

Never to see him again.

My parents had announced our moving to me this morning. Actually it was a reminder. It was strange. I had the memories of both Roses. The one who was taken by the Huntsclan as an infant and the one who was never born with the Mark. I remembered learning to read and write by my father's side while also being taught how to slay dragons with my "Uncle". I remembered having my first crush on some guy in third grade while being trained to deal with pain inflicted by burns. Red hot pieces of metal were placed against my skin and I was assaulted by flames cast from the clans few magi.

Why? Why did I have to be separated from him? Just when I thought my life had reached...well if not actual stability, then at least some sense of happiness. He made me feel like I was loved. Like I was worth something to someone.

I saw my family in the car and waved. This was it. Our final moment together, before I lose him again. This time forever. No sleep charm, no academy. Just me, the boy I loved and still love and a car. I climbed in and greeted my father. My actual father. Sometimes its still a shock. I kept my head forward, never showing my face to him. I knew he would watch the car until it was out of sight. He was that kind of boy. Finally, when I thought I was far enough, I broke down. My Mother turned in her chair to face me.

"Rose? Sweety, are you okay?" Of course I wasn't okay. A life that was now erased from time was becconing me. Calling me to his embrace, to his arms, to his wings. But how could I ever explain that to my parents? It sounds too much like a dream. Perhaps that's what it always was. A dream of being loved by somebody not just beacause of my ability to kill.  
"I▓m fine mom. Just...Just saying goodbye to an old friend." Pulling out my Ipod, I selected a song. That song. The one I first danced to with Jake.

/There's a hero if you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid of what you are

There's an answer if you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know will melt away/

He was my Hero. He saved me from making the greatest mistakes of my life. He showed me the wonder of magic, the beauty that existed around me. Within me.

/And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive/

All Dragons are Heros. Well, except the Dark Dragon. But Jake was something special. He helped me to find the goodness within myself. Without him...I don't want to think about what my life would have become.

/So, when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you/

He and I. We were meant to be. The Homecoming King and Queen. Destined to be together forever. And I knew we would have been, if it wasn't for certain dragon-skull wearing manic and his cronies.

/It's a long road when you face the world alone;

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

You can find love if you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt will disappear.../

It wasn't fair! We saved countless lives, braved enourmas odds and proved thousands of Generations from either side wrong as we strengthend our love over the months we had known each other. And known each others secrets. Couldn't we be allowed some reward? Some happiness?

/And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive/

But "happily-ever-after" NEVER happens in the real world. Heroes aren't allowed any happiness. We just aren▓t. Love is kept from us, hope is dimmed, peace is shattered. And we can't just give up, because that isn't what heroes do. We have to endure.

/So, when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Lord knows dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone tear them away

Hold on, there will be tomorrow

In time you'll find the way

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So, when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

That a hero lies in you

┘ Ohhh that a hero lies in you.../

I kept my head facing forward, nodding, making affirmative gestures to my parents claims of a better life. I kept my eyes in front of me, to the future, while my heart lingered in the past, with the one person who understood me. I kept facing forward...

It was the hardest thing. The most hardest thing I have ever done. To keep from facing him.

To keep my heart from missing him.  
To keep my soul from craving him.  
To keep my hands away from him.  
To keep myself in this car, to restrain the impulse to run out and go back to him.

It was the hardest thing.

------------------------------------------------------------

WOLF

Obviously I don't like how Homecoming ended. So look out for my version of the new series. One in which Rose retains her memories, (But no parents) and loses her abilities (Did you think a normal girl could be that strong, but not freakishly muscular?). She will continue the fight and the search. With a new suit of "Dragon-Armour".

TALON

Hint hint. The name. What do you think? And GOD, Is my creator mushy or wha-

NIGHTSHADE

/Tackles Talon and holds him on the ground/  
HE IS NOT MUSHHY!  
/Pulls out tissue and blows nose/ 


End file.
